When diagnosing computing issues, technicians or others may only be able to ascertain information about the computing device in its current state. This can make it difficult to determine whether the device is truly performing in a sub-standard way and, if so, what is causing the sub-standard performance. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for assisting a user in assessing and/or improving the performance of computing devices.